<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell Me Your Name by Lunatic_Shipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601766">Tell Me Your Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Shipper/pseuds/Lunatic_Shipper'>Lunatic_Shipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically I learnt Claude's real name and had to write something, But this is shorter than I'd like, Don't say I didn't warn you, F/M, Fem!Byleth - Freeform, Have since before I even got the game, Hope you enjoy it though, I love Claude so much, I love Claude's Wyvern, Spoilers for Byleth's whole story pretty much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Shipper/pseuds/Lunatic_Shipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude and Byleth take a trip to Almrya so she can meet his parents. But she finds out that he's been keeping something important from her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell Me Your Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I still somehow haven't finished this game so sorry if I messed up any details surrounding Byleth's crest and stuff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth and Claude have been engaged for a little over a year now. But she still hasn't gone to Almrya to meet his parents. Which is why, when Claude comes back to Fodlan with an invitation to come back with him to his Kingdom, she's a little surprised. But she accepts anyway, because Archbishop or not she loves her fiance and wants to make him <br/>
happy. So she tells Seteth of their arrangement and when Claude leaves on an early Blue Sea moon morning, she leaves with him. </p>
<p>He hops onto the back of his white Wyvern, before extending his hand down to Byleth. "Hop on up Teach." She rolls her eyes at him fondly before taking his hand and allowing him to help her climb up. "Are you excited?" She thinks for a second before nodding. "You sure? That was a hesitant nod." </p>
<p>She nods again, firmer this time. "I am excited. But I'm nervous as well and I was... trying to figure out what feeling that was." He looks down at her with a fond smile on his face. So she elbows him in the chest lightly. "Shut up, Claude."</p>
<p>He smiles down at her again. "Whatever you say Teach." With that his Wyvern takes a couple steps before jumping off the ground. "Get comfy, my love. It's going to be a couple hours at least until we even see Almyra. </p>
<p>She smiles and leans into his chest. "I can't wait." He chuckles before wrapping his arms around her waist. </p>
<p>"Hey Teach?" </p>
<p>She looks over her shoulder at him. "Yeah?" </p>
<p>He steals a kiss from her after she speaks. "I can't wait for you to meet my parents. They're gonna love you. Especially my mum. You're a bit a like." He smiles at the thought of his parents. "You're both stubborn, strong-willed women. And you can both knock my ass to the floor when I'm being annoying." </p>
<p>Byleth chuckles, before looking up at him again. "Tell me about them." </p>
<p>He blinks at her. "My parents?" She nods. "Alright. Well as you know my dad is the King of Almyra, at least until my coronation. I had to beat him in a fight to ascend the throne. Barely managed it so I've gained a couple new bruises since you last saw me. But I'm lucky it wasn't my mum. She would've beaten me instantly." Byleth chuckles at the image it supplies. </p>
<p>"What about your siblings though, don't you have a lot of half-siblings who also wanted the throne?" </p>
<p>He nods, kissing the top of her head. "I do, but here's the thing. They lost their fights. So I ascend to the throne unchallenged. At least by them." </p>
<p>She nods in acceptance and leans back into his chest. "Your family's insane." He laughs in agreement. </p>
<p>The sun has already set by the time they land in the courtyard. But his parents are still waiting for them. "There you are my son! And you must be Byleth, it's good to finally meet you. He never shuts up about you while he's here." </p>
<p>Claude blushes a healthy pink before turning to his mother. "Mum! Don't embarrass me like that please." </p>
<p>Byleth laughs happily as she climbs off the Wyvern, giving it a stroke under his chin as she does so. "No please, keep doing it." </p>
<p>His father laughs before turning to his son. "I see you managed to find a woman that can keep you in check." Claude chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "You two must be exhausted from your trip here. Retire for tonight and we can talk properly tomorrow." </p>
<p>Claude smiles at his father, taking Byleth's hand. "Thank you. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." His parents just smile at the two as Claude tells his Wyvern to go to the stable, before leading Byleth in to the castle. </p>
<p>Claude leads Byleth straight up to his room, where he collapses onto his bed. "I had a few maids bring you some clothes up here before I left. They should be in the closet over there." He gestures towards the wooden closet on the other side of the room. </p>
<p>She opens it up to find clothes made of beautiful fabrics filling the closet. She runs her fingers over one of the dresses and shivers at how soft the fabric is. Looking at the colours she sees that he's managed to find a bunch of dresses, shirts and skirts in deep blues, blacks and purples. With a bit of yellow mixed in for the Deers. She turns back to <br/>
him with a smile on her face. Claude smiles back and walks over to her, wrapping his hands around her waist. "Now before you bring up the dresses. I know you've said you find them too constricting to move in, but Almyran dresses are much less constricting. So I figured you might like them. She turns up to face him, placing a quick kiss on his lips. </p>
<p>"Thank you Claude. I really appreciate it." He beams down at her before reaching in and pulling something out. </p>
<p>She raises an eyebrow at him. "Sleepwear, By."</p>
<p>She takes it from him with a laugh. "Can never be too careful with you, my dear tactician."</p>
<p>He grins at her cheekily, a glint in his eyes. "Why thank you, My Love. I'm glad I can keep you on your toes."  </p>
<p>She rolls her eyes before pushing away from him. "You getting changed, Deer?" He nods before stepping away from her. </p>
<p>When they lie in bed that night, Byleth draws shaped onto Claude's chest, circling his scars. A wave of relief and thankfulness washes over her, towards Sothis and her ability to rewind time. All of these scars would've been life-taking without that ability. </p>
<p>"By? Are you alright?" </p>
<p>She realises that her hand had stopped moving, resting over Claude's heart. "Of course I am." </p>
<p>He sits up, resting on his elbows. "Are you sure? You looked pretty deep in thought then." </p>
<p>Byleth sighs and sits up, Claude sits up properly to mirror her. "I suppose it's time I tell you." </p>
<p>He reaches for her hands, hoping to comfort her at least a little. She stares at their combined hands before looking up at him. "I..." He strokes her hand letting her now she can take her time. "Okay... so you know how I don't have a heartbeat, or a heart at all. You also know how I had a God sleeping inside me, which is why my hair turned green a little before I disappeared. But... as a consequence of that I gained one of her powers." </p>
<p>She pauses again, staring at his scars. "By, you know you can tell me anything right?" </p>
<p>She nods, takes a deep breath and speaks again. "I can turn back time." There is a second of silence before she continues speaking. "It's not limitless though. But it has saved your life and the lives of the other Deer countless times. Some of those scars you have came from me rewinding time to save your life." </p>
<p>Claude stares at her for a second and she allows him the silence. It's a few minutes before Claude speaks again. He brings her into a hug before he does so. "Teach. By. My Love, I don't know what you've seen as a result of this power. But thank you. Thank you for keeping me and the others safe, happy and alive." </p>
<p>She sighs in relief and melts into his embrace. "I love you Claude. I love you with all my unbeating heart." </p>
<p>He hugs her tighter, and kisses her hair. "I love you too Byleth. I love you with all my beating heart."</p>
<p>She smiles into his chest. "Come on By. We should get some sleep." She nods and allows Claude to pull her back down to the mattress before tucking her head under his chin.<br/>
Comforted by the sound of his heartbeat.</p>
<p>The next morning when the two wake up, Byleth is hit with an urge to explore the castle. Claude just chuckles, but allows Byleth to get up. When she gets over to the closet she pauses and turns back to him. He smiles at her before getting up and opening the closet. "Hey! It's not my fault I never learnt Almyran cultures as a mercenary." Claude nods in acceptance before handing her a dress. </p>
<p>"Want to try an Almyran dress?" </p>
<p>Byleth examines it again before nodding. "Sure." She steps away from Claude to change. Knowing full well that he'll watch her, she turns back around to face him. "No funny business Claude." He holds his hands up and sits back down on the bed. </p>
<p>Once she's changed, she gives Claude a quick kiss before heading for the door. "I'm going to join my parents for lunch at 2. Care to join us?" </p>
<p>She hesitates, slightly nervous, before nodding. "Sure." </p>
<p>He smiles brightly at her. "Great! I'll meet you back here at half 1?" She hums in agreement before slipping out of the door. Her heels clicking on the marble floors. </p>
<p>Her first trip is to the stables. Wyverns have always intrigued her, even if she can't ride them all that well. Claude's albino Wyvern in particular is extremely fascinating to her. Not to mention how beautiful of an animal she is. When she enters the stables it doesn't take long for her to spot Syl's white scales. She moves through the stable taking care not to wake the sleeping Wyvern's. Except for Syl, who seems to have woken upon her entrance. "Hey girl." She strokes her nose as she pokes it through the hole in the door. "Sorry to wake you. I just came to say hi while I was exploring." Syl licks Byleth's hand gently as she removes her hand. "Don't worry Syl. You're Claude's Wyvern so I'm sure they're under strict orders to take extra good care of you. That is if Claude isn't going to come down here to do it himself." Syl pushes her head up to the bars again. "Hey don't hurt yourself." She takes a small step backwards. "I'm going to explore, you go back to sleep okay Syl?" The Wyvern snorts with a shake of her head before settling back down. With one last smile towards Syl, Byleth leaves the stable.</p>
<p>She walks for a little while before finding herself back inside the castle. She slows down as she enters the next hallway, enraptured with the way the morning light shines through the castle's windows. She turns quickly as a door opens behind her. From the room emerge Claude's parents. "Ah Byleth, how are you?" </p>
<p>She smiles at the two Royals, still slightly nervous around Claude's parents. "I'm good. I wanted to explore the castle, I hope that that's okay." </p>
<p>The two smile at her before nodding. "Of course it's okay Byleth." She lets out a silent sigh of relief that she hadn't broken a rule or anything of the sort. "I heard you'd be joining us for lunch." </p>
<p>Byleth nods in confirmation. "I will be yes." </p>
<p>Claude's mother smiles at her sweetly. "You don't have to be so nervous around us dear." </p>
<p>Byleth lets a small smile creep onto her lips. "Sorry, I'm not used to being around Royalty, I wasn't really sure how to act. So I went back to being silent." </p>
<p>"Don't be silly Byleth. You're soon to be our sons wife. There's no need to be so nervous. Khalid has told us enough about you to know that you are a wonderful person." Byleth pauses at the name, not that either of the Royals have noticed. "Speaking of, how is our Khalid treating you?" </p>
<p>She collects herself in record time, managing to answer the question. "He's been wonderful. You wouldn't be able to point me back towards his room would you? I just remembered I had something to ask Khalid." </p>
<p>The two nod as Tiana steps forward. "Head right to the top of that staircase and it's the third door on the left. Not sure why he wanted it so far up. We always assumed it was so he could watch the Wyverns as they were trained." </p>
<p>Byleth thanks her before turning around and heading up the stairs. She opens the door, to see Claude stood at the window. He turns to face her but before he can open his mouth to say anything she closes the door and glares at him. "Von Reigan." She doesn't dare say his name now. Not when she knows it's a lie. </p>
<p>Her voice is steady, but he can hear the anger in it. "By?" </p>
<p>She takes a few steps closer to him. "Tell me." He stares at her for a few seconds. "Explain to me now, why you didn't tell me your name and I just had to find out from your parents. When you weren't even there." </p>
<p>His eyes open in shock. He hadn't wanted her to find out this way. "By. Look I know you're angry at me. But I've been keeping this a secret my whole life. It's difficult to let it go." </p>
<p>She stares at him in silence. He can't hold her gaze. "I understand you have your secrets. But why didn't you tell me this?" </p>
<p>He hesitates before answering. "I didn't want you to think I had lied to you. I didn't want anything to change." He immediately knows that was the wrong thing to say as soon as he said it. But he can't take it back now. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry? Well how do you think I feel now? And you know what? That's fucking bullshit by the way. Because how do you think I felt when I watched my father die, unable to save him even with Sothis's powers. How do you think I felt when I found out I didn't even have a heart, that my mother had basically died because of me. Or when I came back <br/>
from being dead for fives years just to see that all of you had grown up. That you'd all become actual adults and moved on. That I wasn't there to see it. You think I didn't want everything to go back to how it was when I saw you that night in the Goddess tower and saw you for the first time in years? Wished I could go back and watch you grow?" </p>
<p>He takes a step towards her but she moves away. "Byleth... I didn't mean it like that..." She looks away from him. "Byleth please. I just forgot, it slipped my mind. I always planned to tell you." </p>
<p>She looks up at him, tears shining in her eyes. "When? When were you going to tell me? When you proposed? When you left Fodlan after throwing me into the position of Archbishop. Or when you came back to Fodlan so I could meet your parents. We've been engaged for a year now. This isn't something that you should keep from someone who you plan to marry. And I don't buy that it just slipped your mind. Nothing slips your mind, Von Reigan. You had every opportunity to tell me. Like when you proposed, or when you brought me here. Or even last night when I finally told you that I have watched you die and rewound time to bring you back. I told you that because I trusted you. I know you've never believed in the Church and that even now you still don't. So I was reluctant to tell you another way I was connected to Sothis because of that. But I did it anyway. Because you deserved to know." </p>
<p>The tears she was trying to hold in finally escape. Not wanting him to see her cry, she turns around and leaves the room. Leaving Khalid standing in front of the window, cursing himself for being a coward. He runs after her as soon as his mind catches up, but he's too late, she's already left his line of sight. He takes a breath to calm himself before heading down the stairs to try and find her. </p>
<p>It takes him a little over an hour to find her. She's in Syl's stable stroking her scales. His Wyvern catches his sent and looks up at the door when he approaches. Byleth wipes her tears away and curses under her breath at being found. "Let me apologise please." Knowing it would be difficult to escape now, she rests beside Syl, continuing to stroke her scales. "Look. I'm sorry I never told you my name. I mean it, and I did plan to tell you. But I was a coward and every time the opportunity presented itself I backed down and didn't take it." He stays silent for a minute, watching as Byleth continues to stroke Syl. "By, please look at me." It doesn't happen instantly, but Byleth does look up from the white scales of his Wyvern. "I wish I could take it all back and tell you sooner. I really do because I never meant for it to hurt you, and it kills me to see that it has." She makes eye contact with him before looking away. "By, please." </p>
<p>She finally withdraws her hand from Syl's scales and looks up at him properly. "I'm not angry that you didn't tell me. I understand that you have your secrets and I don't expect for you to tell me all of them. But it hurt that you didn't trust me enough to know your name." She blinks away the tears when they appear. Claude takes his chances and moves a little closer to her, when she doesn't move away he brings her into a hug. Holding onto her for dear life. </p>
<p>They're silent for a while, Byleth bringing her hands up to clutch at his shirt. In the end it's her who breaks the silence. "It's such a beautiful name you know." Claude pulls away slightly to look down at her. "Khalid." He blushes heavily at the sound of it. "But what do you want me to call you?" </p>
<p>Claude coughs slightly to get his thoughts together. "I don't mind. I have grown to quite like Claude over the years." </p>
<p>Byleth smiles at him. "I'll call you both then. After all you jump between Teach and By all the time." Claude smiles and brings her into a kiss. She pulls back after a minute. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just hurt, I've never really had to deal with being hurt emotionally before so I lashed out. Which wasn't fair. Can you forgive me Khalid." </p>
<p>He sighs contently upon hearing her say his name again. "As long as you keep saying my name for a little while longer than I could forgive you anything." She laughs at him a little before kissing him. </p>
<p>"I love you By. Time rewinding powers and all."</p>
<p>"I love you Khalid. Hidden Almyran name and all." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So like I said in the tags this is shorter than I'd hoped but I'm really proud of the ending. Also I would kill for these two, I love them so fucking much</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>